


Straight to the face

by ojisnfkr



Series: short and random xcrx bits [1]
Category: Cytus (Video Games), Cytus II (Video Games)
Genre: ConneR talking all high and mighty to hide his feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Face Punching, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojisnfkr/pseuds/ojisnfkr
Summary: When words fail you gotta act
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR, Xenon/ConneR
Series: short and random xcrx bits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Straight to the face

**Author's Note:**

> written in a Cytus-ish story telling stlye so mostly dialogue

[A little bit of too much teasing ended up in an angry Xenon jumping, pulling at ConneR’s collar, almost screaming at his face, lips a bit too close for comfort]

Cr: uhm….

[ConneR turns his face away with a guilty smile on his lips]

Cr: goodness, that was a little close there haha. Let’s not do anything rash now, shall we?  
X: …  
Cr: I really do not want you to do anything you’ll regret just because emotions got heated up a little there.  
X: Regret? What do you mean?  
Cr: Oh come now Mister Jackson, I am sure you would regret if “something” just now would’ve happened, don’t you think? Especially with this gross old man standing right here *chuckles*  
X: … I’ve never said anything of that sort.  
Cr: No, you have not indeed. But you are a polite boy, Simon. You would never just say such things straight to a person’s face like that.  
X: If I hated that person I definitely would.  
Cr: Ho? ….that is indeed true, I guess.  
X: so?  
Cr: So I am relieved to hear you do not entirely detest me, Jackson. Quite relieved to be honest.  
X: tch, I just can’t with this guy… All the time this teasing and now… You make me really angry sometimes, do you know that?  
Cr: Apologies. Normally I would be more collected. But with you I… simply enjoy myself a little bit too much sometimes haha… It’s just come over me  
X: So you finally admit it? I take this as a confession then?  
Cr: Confession? Confession of what sorts?  
X: yeah, that’s what I’ve been wondering about a lot too.

[ConneR tries to escape any further questioning but Xenon meets his gaze with a stern look in his eyes]

Cr: haha... Don’t be silly Jackson  
X: really? You’ve been teasingly hitting on me nonstop and now I’m the one being silly?  
Cr: I haven’t- hah, I did not intend to cause any harm. Jackson, I truly appreciate your company and camaraderie. I do not wish to break this bond so I am sorry if I have gone too far. I trust you understand.  
X: tsk, always talking these big words, try being straight with me for once.  
Cr: I… truly feel guilty for unconsciously having overstepped a line. Again, you have my honest apologies.  
X: guilty? …feeling guilty for having made me… tch, nevermind  
Cr: now now, this here’s just some weird old man who’s spending most of his time in some even weirder and older ruins. There’s nothing for you to be gained in the first place *chuckles*  
Let’s stop this nonsense.  
X: ……  
You’re right. There’s indeed nothing to be gained. To be honest most of the time I feel like I really just wanna punch you in the face. Punch you and then…  
Cr: well then, since all I have to offer are words, which clearly do not suffice, how about one of these punches? Would that satisfy as putting an end to this quarrel?

X: what… what are you talking about, old man? You’re asking me to punch you? Aren’t YOU the one about to do something regrettable??  
Cr: I only wish to be on peaceful terms with you, Mr. Jackson. If it means we can keep that with a plain punch then please, let out your anger haha  
X:tch, you’re the one talking nonsense. But fine, if it’ll make you happy then-!!!

*punch*

[A punch lands onto ConneR’s chin. Too light to cause any serious harm but strong enough to split a bit of Conner’s lip and smudge it with blood]

Cr: mhmpff,, hoho been quite a while since I last took a punch straight to the face. Though I do feel like you’ve been holding back, haven’t y---

[Aggressive hands pull on ConneR’s collar once again, this time though ending in an angry and frustrated kiss. It’s being reciprocated almost too easily]

.

.

[Both standing in silence for a bit, trying to regain composure]

Cr: goodness… So much for staying on old terms. *sighs* now, what do we do with this mess.  
X: ts, you want me to punch you again?

[ConneR gently pulls Xenon’s hand towards his face, placing a soft kiss on top of it’s palm]

Cr: still so angry, oh my~ but, if that is the only way to earn another kiss, then I hereby solemnly accept this fate of mine *chuckles*


End file.
